


Movement

by Killjoy013



Series: Legend of Korra Smut [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also Pre-Fascist Kuvira, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Korra's first time, Korvira Week, Kuvira is a softie to Korra, Mid-book 3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes this is a hozier songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: "Let me make you feel good, Korra," Kuvira whispered, her breath fanning on Korra's neck."Please. I want that, want you." Korra said pulling her into a deep kiss.Kuvira thinks Korra should unwind and shows her how to.Mid-book 3. Smut. Fluff.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Legend of Korra Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I like Kuvira and Korra as a ship, heard the headcanon of Korvira hooking up in book 3 and fully ran with it. I hope you enjoy, this is a bit lengthy for a smut but I like it.

  


  


_You're movin' without movin'_

_And when you move, I'm moved_

_You are a call to motion_

_There, all of you a verb in perfect view_

  


* * *

  


Korra knocked at the door but it was already cracked and pushed open with ease. Zaofu was quiet in the night, it felt peaceful despite the turmoil in Korra's head. She was stressed, to say the least. Too much is happening, once again, and Korra feels a step behind the curve. She just wanted one night to unwind and relax. This should be exactly what Korra needed. That’s Kuvira said anyway.

"It's me," Korra said softly, fingers fidgeting with each other. 

The metal-bender looked up and an easy smile appeared on her eyes. Green eyes looked up at her and Korra felt her heart stutter in its cage.

"I’ve been waiting for you. Come in." Kuvira said grinning at the Avatar. Korra blushed and closed the door behind her. The Captain's armor was put up neatly in the closet and the other teen was down to her black boxers and tank top.

She fidgeted on the spot, trying to come up with anything to say but Kuvira beat her to it.

“You’re so tense all the time. I know you’re the Avatar but you should relax sometimes.” Kuvira hummed as she stood up in Korra’s space, rubbing the tension out of her shoulders.

Confident, strong hands went down her shoulders and arm softly. Korra felt herself being pressed against a wall and melted against her and squeaked as Kuvira picked her effortlessly. Instinct had her wrap her legs and arms around the captain's waist.

"Let me make you feel good, Korra," Kuvira whispered, her breath fanning on Korra's neck. 

"Please. I want that, want you." Korra said pulling her into a deep kiss. Kuvira tasted like mint and smelled like vanilla and kissed back with the same fervor. 

That done it. Kuvira took over, her hands squeezing Korra's ass as she laid her gently on the bed. 

"Have you done this before?" She mumbled against her neck, nipping at the dark skin gently. Korra moaned in response, eyes closing as teeth dug into her pulse point. She tugged at the black undershirt impatiently and Kuvira chuckled, letting her pull it off. 

Korra's eyes scanned her muscles greedily, hands already reaching out. Is this what people saw when they looked at her? She could see the appeal now. Korra ran her hands down, tracing over every indent and groove. Kuvira felt like she was made of pure marble but her skin was so soft. 

"Korra, have you?"

"Huh?" Korra blinked looking up at an amused Kuvira. 

"You been with someone before?"

Korra looked down. Shook her head and focused on the beautiful woman in front of her. She ran her hands past the black boxers to those strong thighs and her soft skin. Hands cup her cheek, tilting her chin up and suddenly she was looking into Kuvira's eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. 'm not going to stop if you don't want me to." 

"I don't want you to be extra careful with me because I haven't, y'know-"

"I won't. I'm just here to make you feel good. Sit up." 

Korra did so and off went her shirt, leaving her in her bindings up top. Kuvira's hands paused over her bottoms, looking up at her for permission. Korra just lifted her hips to help her pull them down. She knew she was attractive but she had never ever been this bare in front of someone before. She never got this far with Mako. 

Kuvira groaned at the sight, "You're gorgeous."

Hearing it said out loud, so genuine and frank, was different. Kuvira's hands faltered on her hips. Her eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place on Korra's body. 

"I am?" Korra mumbled half teasing. 

The metal-bender nodded, "Of course. Your curves, your muscles, you’re stunning. Can I-can I take it all off?"

Korra's mouth felt dry as she nodded. This was it. 

_"Please."_

Kuvira grinned, eagerly unwrapping the bindings and letting them fall on the bed, already forgotten. She sat up straddling the Avatar. Her braid was messy and tickling Korra's shoulder. Korra smiled at the sensation making the other girl take it down. A messy curtain of black hair fell in Kuvira’s face and Korra reached up to move it away from her face, her hand lingering on the sharp jawline.

Korra leaned up to kiss her softly.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast, 'kay?" Kuvira murmured against her lips, her hands gently cupping her chest, thumbs running over the dark nipples. Korra shivered silently, her hands sliding on the sheets under them. It feels so much more different when someone else is doing it. 

"More?" 

"More." 

Kuvira nodded, lowering her mouth to Korra's collarbone. 

"You can touch me too, babe," Kuvira said lightly chuckling when Korra's hand immediately went to her ass. Kuvira rocked against her slowly as she kissed down, down. 

Heated, opened-mouthed kisses landed on the valley between her breasts. Korra sat up on elbows to watch and Kuvira looked up at her, eyes blown out with lust, and smirked, a look that went right to her core. 

Then she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked, her cheek hollowing out. Korra's brain faltered at the feeling and she whimpered, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. 

Oh. _Oh._

"Spirits, Ku-Kuvira-"

It felt electric, like Kuvira was in control of Korra's body with just her hands and mouth, and Korra never wanted it to end.

The teen above her just hummed, her tongue swirling on the dark bud. Korra's body rocked her hips against Kuvira's. Kuvira released her nipple with a soft pop and fondled the other, pressing light kisses. 

"You like that, pretty girl?" 

Korra just whined as an answer, her hand in Kuvira's hair. She was... _reacting_ , her sex was aching for more. Korra was so wet her slick was sticking to her underwear. Kuvira rolled the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Korra pushed her head down gently, trying to get the message across. 

Kuvira shifts, pressing her thigh against Korra's core just as the Avatar grinds down. A shock goes up her spine as the friction hits her clit. She pulls Kuvira's hair with a cry of her name. 

"Korra...can we, do you want to-"

"Yes! I need more, I need you." Korra gasps desperately, hips bucking against the thick thigh between her legs. 

"O-okay, I can do that. Let me take these off." Kuvira says her fingertips dipping below the waistband of Korra's underwear.

Korra nods, burying her face in the pillows as Kuvira tugs them down. Hands part her thighs and run up and down her legs. 

"You're soaked, Kor." Kuvira sighs kissing down to her toned stomach, her tongue lapping at scarred skin and muscles. Her mouth travels just above the apex of her thighs. Kuvira’s strong hands run down to the patch of dark hair. 

Korra gasps at Kuvira tracing up her slit, making the captain lick her lips. She glances up at Korra, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Kuvira’s beautiful in the moonlight, sharp cheekbone, her tan skin, glowing smile between her thighs, the messy hair, that cute mole-

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh. Faster, please, Ku-”

Kuvira pushes in two fingers and Korra arches off the bed, grabbing the sheets under her, letting a loud whimper fall from their lips. 

Korra curses loudly making the metal-bender smile, “Feel good?”

“Mo- _move_.” 

Kuvira nods and pumps her hand, slow and steady at first. Korra can hear how wet she is, it’s almost embarrassing if she cared about anything but the pressing in her stomach building. She can feel Kuvira _in_ her, seemingly probing for something, and it feels incredible.

It’s like Kuvira is bending _her_ from the inside out, with just her hands and mouth. And Korra never wants her to stop. 

The air feels stifled and Korra doesn’t know if it’s because of what Kuvira is doing to her or if she’s doing that.

“Hey, I know it feels good, but tell me what feels the best, okay?” Kuvira says leaning down to kiss on her thighs. A thumb circles Korra’s sensitive clit slowly. She presses a kiss against the quivering inner thigh before nipping hard. Her arms hold Korra’s legs apart, Kuvira’s hair tickling her thighs. It’s all too much but not enough. 

“De-deeper? I like when it’s deeper.” Korra chokes out, rocking her hips. 

“Good, I can do that.”

Kuvira pushes in knuckle deep and kisses closer and closer to her soaked core. 

"Are-are you going to-" Korra tries to ask but then Kuvira's mouth is on her. Her back bows, body trembling. Korra's hands fly to her hair, clutching at the roots, she can't think or speak, _oh, spirits, is this what it’s supposed to be like, don't stop-_

Then it abruptly does. 

"-this okay?" Kuvira's saying, her breath on the glistening slit. 

Korra whines, “Why’d you stop?” 

Kuvira chuckles, a sheen noticeably around her mouth, “You went silent. I just wanted to-”

“ _Kuvira._ I want to come.” Korra keened, spreading her legs more, looking down at the other teen. The captain licks her bottom lip and buries her mouth in Korra’s core.

Korra cries out as she feels lips wrap around her clit, two fingers pumping into her steadily.

Her legs try to clamp around Kuvira’s head but her free hand holds her apart. Kuvira moans against her, lapping at her clit relentlessly. The coil in her gut is twisting and Korra’s spiraling when Kuvira curls her fingers in a certain way. 

Her eyes screw shut and Korra tries to choke out that she’s close, she’s gonna cum but she can’t form sentences.

“Cl-close-I think-I _might,_ don’t think I can st-stop-”

Kuvira locks eyes with her and damn right purrs at her.

“I want you to come for me, baby.”

Korra moans loudly, her back arching, panting between her cries of curses and broken chants of Kuvira’s name as she shamelessly grinds against Kuvira’s mouth. She's right on the edge, ready to tip off.

Then Kuvira sucks on her clit pushing her over the edge and right in mind-numbing pleasure. The twisting in her stomach coils until it breaks. Until Korra breaks. 

Her vision goes white and she’s somehow aware of Kuvira’s running her free hand to Korra’s, who grasps it like a lifeline. 

Then Korra goes slack, slumping on the bed and trying to catch her breath.

Kuvira pulls away, a smug content smile on her lip, slick on chin. She runs her hands up and down the trembling legs, massaging the tense muscles as Korra returns to this plane of existence. 

She doesn’t remember closing her eyes but she opens them to look at Kuvira lazily. 

“That was... _woah_.” Korra starts trying to grasp the words. Kuvira chuckles, eyes running over Korra’s face, that lopsided goofy smile and slightly dazed eyes. 

“I’m glad you had a good time. You looked so beautiful.” Kuvira says, biting her lip. Korra leans up to pull the jade-eyed teen in a deep kiss, moaning as the realization she’s tasting herself on Kuvira’s lips. 

“What about you?” Korra mumbled but her eyelids are getting heavy, making Kuvira smile fondly. 

“You can just owe me, Avatar.” 

Korra hummed and nuzzled into Kuvira’s neck, her skin was cooler than Korra’s. Kuvira throws an arm around Korra and rubs her back.

“You feel relaxed now?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

  


_So move me, baby_

_Shake like the bough of a willow tree_

_You do it naturally_

_Move me, baby_

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you totally should comment and leave kudos so I know what you like and don't like. Constructive criticism and/or commentary is super helpful and appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> KJ


End file.
